


Set in Stone

by CrypticLumiousity



Series: The Sword in the Stone [1]
Category: The Sword in the Stone (1963), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Chara (Undertale), Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonmagical Monsters, Sans (Undertale) Dies, Smoker Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Wizards, sans and papyrus are not related, wizard sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/CrypticLumiousity
Summary: Long ago, a great kingdom lost a king. They now are ruled under no one and there is not a single soul that has the right to become the next ruler. As a test, the king's sword was placed into a boulder and only the true ruler can pull it from its stone prison. Years after past and there is still no ruler and the kingdom is falling apart, as no heir has taken the sword, they are in preparation for a challenge in hopes of crowning a new line to the throne





	1. Preparations and Unexpected Guest

A skeleton was rearranging furniture within his home he was positioning cushions and pillows in a certain area, he was acting fast while doing so. An albino owl poked its head out from its home, it glared at the skeleton who was moving things around.

“What are you doing Sans?” the owl asked.

“Sorry Papyrus, didn’t mean to wake you,” the skeleton said throwing another pillow onto the pile.

“What a mess,” Papyrus said looking at the pile of soft objects.

“Oh hush you,” Sans said to the bird while plopping himself into a chair with a sigh of relief. “We will have a guest here today, I believe that this guest is someone important.”

“Your guess normally ends up in us getting in trouble,” Papyrus hissed at the skeleton who got comfy within the chair.

“It isn’t a guess,” the skeleton said pulling the edge of his hat over his eye sockets.

“So what does this person look like?” Papyrus asked crossing his wings over his chest.

“Young, around the age of twelve maybe,” Sans yawned out closing his eye sockets in the process. “Short reddish brown hair, fair skin, I can’t tell if their female or male. The strange part is that their human, so might be a good change of pace for me. Maybe I can teach them about brains over brawn, hopefully change their society a bit for the future.”

“You should take off your glasses before you fall asleep,” Papyrus said to the obviously tired skeleton.

“I…ll…be…fi…ne,” Sans murmured out before letting out some soft snores.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, a young human child is out with a goat monster. The monster looked to be hunting while the human seemed to be messed around with a stick.

“Frisk, stop messing around,” the monster demanded. “You’re going to scare away the animals.”

“Sorry Asriel, but I’m bored,” Frisk said shrugging their shoulders while holding a stick.

Asriel stopped in his tracks and Frisk stopped while watching him, they climbed up onto a dead log with a sturdy branch, but it creaked under them. Asriel stopped a big deer off in the edge of the forest, Frisk watched intently trying not to make noise. Asriel drew an arrow into his bow, Frisk edged forward on the branch it creaked more and a faint cracking was heard.

Asriel was about to fire the arrow, when Frisk and the branch fell on top of him. The arrow fired and missed the deer heading straight into the forest, the deer ended up running off. Frisk quickly got up and started running to the forest, Asriel wasn’t far behind them.

“Come back here you little wart,” Asriel hissed out swinging his bow to hit Frisk.

Frisk was in the forest safe from Asriel’s wrath, which for them was better than having to deal with an angry goat monster.

“I’ll go find the arrow for you,” Frisk said hoping that could calm him down.

“I doubt that you would be able to,” Asriel hissed at the human.

Frisk felt like they needed to defend their honor, so they stood at the edge.

“I will find it,” Frisk said knowing that they could find it.

“Frisk get out of there,” Asriel said looking around. “That forest is crawling with actual monsters.”

“I’m not scared,” Frisk said defending what little honor they had.

“Fine, go kill yourself,” Asriel said slinging his bow on him. “Not going to stop you.”

Frisk went deeper into the forest, they had to admit, the forest had an atmosphere that was dark. Though Frisk didn’t want to believe that there was anything dangerous in the forest. There was just no way for there to be such things here. Frisk saw the arrow up in a tree, Frisk smiled because they knew that this was going to be easy for them.

Frisk climbed up a nearby tree, they were going to take this back to prove to Asriel that they were able to get a job done without fearing some old fairy tale. Before Frisk could get their hands on the arrow, the branch broke and they were sent falling down onto some moss. Frisk hit the moss and continued falling threw where they landed in a pile.

They began to clear the dust around them before they heard coughing come from someone older, Frisk sat up and looked over seeing a skeleton sitting at the table.

“Hello there kiddo,” the skeleton said in a kind manner. “You did drop in today.”

The skeleton seemed to laugh at his own pun, which Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as well. The skeleton rose from the chair and went over to Frisk. Frisk got a clearer image of the skeleton, the skeleton wore glasses and his eye sockets were the strangest, they were large and dark with flames within the sockets acting as eyes. The skeleton took Frisk’s hand and lifted them to their feet.

“Now the name’s Sans kiddo,” the skeleton said with a gentle smile. “Though I will admit you are a tad bit late.”

“I am?” Frisk asked curious about this skeleton.

“Well yes, thought you would turn up sooner,” Sans said shrugging his shoulder.

“How did you know that I was going to be falling into your home?” Frisk asked looking at the skeleton.

“I happen to be a wizard small one,” Sans said turning to Frisk. “A soothsayer if you want to give me that title.”

“Uh?” Frisk said confused for the most part.

“What never heard of one before?” Sans asked looking at Frisk.

“No, it’s just,” Frisk began trying to find the words to explain this situation to the skeleton. “It’s just…”

“Don’t make a fuss over it,” Sans said walking over to a bookshelf. “I’m going to offer you an education.”

“An education?” Frisk asked wondering what that was.

“Yes, it’ll be us to go over history, mathematics, culture, and my personal favorite philosophy,” Sans said his grin widening.

“Way to put it Sans,” a voice said in a disgruntle tone.

Frisk turned and saw an albino owl sitting there with hate filled eyes.

“That’s a nice stuffed owl,” Frisk said poking the owl’s chest only for the owl to back away and puff up in anger.

“Stuffed?” the owl asked enraged. “I beg your pardon.”

The owl flew into his little home causing Frisk to feel guilty.

“Do not mind Papyrus kiddo,” Sans said. “He’s a bit sensitive.”

“Am not!” Papyrus shouted from his home.

Sans laughed slightly and Frisk bowed their head in guilt, though they felt a hand on their head. They looked up and saw Sans standing there.

“Do not let him bother you kiddo,” Sans said gently.

Sans went over to the home and looked inside.

“Papyrus come out and apologize to the kiddo,” Sans said glaring inside.

“Kid?” Papyrus asked. “There’s not one.”

“Oh I swear I will turn you into a human when I get the chance,” Sans threatened the owl.

“I would like to see you try,” Papyrus laughed.

Sans growled and his fist tightened in anger.

“Ignorant fowl,” Sans grumbled returning to the bookshelf. “Alright kiddo are you learning anything where you are at?”

“I am learning to be a page,” Frisk said rubbing the back of their head.

“A page?” Sans asked astonished. “That’s not an education, that more of helping a dummy knock the block off another dummy. They are not even using their brains, all hot blooded men and monsters butting heads and for what. Nothing!”

“You seem pretty upset about that,” Frisk said looking at the skeleton.

“Sorry,” Sans said pulling out some books. “I did not intend to have a grumpy demeanor then.”

Frisk stayed silent and watched as Sans laid some books out on the table, Frisk looked up and saw that it was getting darker out.

“I have to get back to the castle, I’ll be back tomorrow if you want,” Frisk said quickly. “But I have to get back or else I am going to get you in trouble.”

“Better idea, I’ll go with you,” Sans said in a happy tone. “So then I can give you an education along with you being able to work of your chores and duties. That is until I can fully pull you away from them.”

Sans gave Frisk a smile that Frisk saw that he was up to something. Sans moved to the middle of the space and picked up a large staff.

“Alright let’s see here,” Sans said looking around the room. “Attention everything here. I need everything’s attention.”

Frisk watched as everything around them turned to face Sans, even the books seemed to be facing him. Sans opened a bag and the items started to float into the bag shrinking in size as they went into the bag. Sans looked over at Frisk and smiled, Frisk stood there dumbfounded as everything went into the bag.

“Sans! You numb skull!” a cry of annoyance protested against the actions.

Frisk looked over at Papyrus was trying to dodge everything that was going into the bag, even Sans was having a hard time getting everything organized. Soon enough everything was organized and Papyrus had settled himself on Sans’s hat.

“Let’s get off to the castle kiddo,” Sans said picking up the bag. “Lead the way.”


	2. The Castle

Sans was intrigued by this small human that decided to enter into his life on accident, though he couldn’t help but wonder about them that made his foresight see them specifically. They were obedient, he had to give whoever raised them credit for that, but Sans felt an urge within him that made him want to inflict some pain to the person. Who in their right mind keeps a child from their education?

“Sans, I know what you are thinking,” Papyrus said looking down into the skeleton’s eyes.

“Oh do you now,” Sans said sarcastically.

“Yes and I know that this child isn’t anything special,” Papyrus said glaring at the skeleton.

“It might seem like it at first, but I see potential,” Sans said looking hopefully at the child before them. “Their human, so that’s a start and this could be the start of something good between monsters and human finally, but that is hundreds of years away from now.”

“You are putting too much faith in them,” Papyrus said.

“Yet you are still here,” Sans said to the grumpy owl. “Seems like you see something within them as well.”

That made Papyrus keep quiet for the rest of their journey.

“So Sans I do not know where you will stay or where they will put you,” Frisk said walking beside the skeleton now.

“I do not mind where they put me,” Sans said putting a hand on Frisk’s head.

Sans looked around the castle and his face was pulled into disgust seeing all the dirt and disgusting trash that was laying around the castle walls. He felt sick to his stomach looking at it, but he was not going to allow this child to see his disgust at where they lived. Sans walked inside, it was dark, there wasn’t much light to illuminate the dark hallways of the castle. Sans felt Frisk take his hand and guided him along until both of them were in a bright room with the smell of food.

Frisk was tackled to the ground by a couple of dogs, Sans was about to get them off the child, but they were not hurting them. Sans watched a large goat monster walk over to them and pulled the dogs away from Frisk. The monster got into Frisk’s face.

“Now, why the hell would you run off into the woods giving everyone a scare?” the goat monster asked with a growl to his voice.

Sans was taken aback by this outburst from the monster, Frisk did nothing wrong to deserve this kind of tone from this monster.

“I’m sorry sir,” Frisk said staring up at the monster. “But I would like for you to meet-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” the monster said. “You earned yourself four demerits, to the kitchen now.”

Sans was about to step in to defend them, but Frisk was already down the stairs. Sans sighed catching the attention of the monster.

“You should always keep a child in line, keep a strict rein on them,” the monster said looking down at Sans. “Who are you?”

“My name is Sans and this here is Papyrus an educated owl and my familiar,” Sans explained to the goat monster.

“Then I suggest you leave,” the goat monster said to Sans as if it were a threat.

“I would not threaten me,” Sans said looking at the monster.

“Why is that?” the goat monster said.

With a snap of Sans’s fingers, the goat monster was surrounded by a blizzard appearing within the room they were in. The goat monster was certainly surprised by this.

“Asriel, look a blizzard in the summer,” the goat monster said turning to a smaller version of himself in the corner.

“Yeah, that is interesting,” the smaller one said obviously bored.

The goat monster looked back at Sans shivering now from the cold.

“Alright Dan, turn it off,” the goat monster said through clattering teeth.

With another snap, the wind and snow was gone and the goat monster started to brush the snow off of him.

“Alright, you want to teach the runt?” the goat monster asked. “Fine, but you do so around his duties and work.”

“I can agree to that,” Sans said leaning on his stick. “Now, is there a place for me to stay?”

“Uh, yes, follow me,” the monster said.

Sans followed behind him, eventually the monster wrapping an arm around him and dragging him along to what appeared to be a rundown part of the castle.

“This is the best part of the castle,” the monster said pointing to a tower. “And that’s the best guest room in the entire castle.”

“Uh, thanks er,” Sans began not even catching the monster’s name or title.

“Lord Asgore Dreemurr,” the monster said pride fully.

“Thank you for your hospitality Lord Dreemurr,” Sans said bowing his head slightly.

Asgore took Sans to a tower that looked like it was about to topple over any second, Sans gulped at the sight of it. Asgore patted Sans’s back and pushed him forward. Sans walked up to the tower and carefully walked up to the room at the top of it, Sans felt the room shift as the tower rocked back and forth.

“Best guest room?” Sans asked looking around. “Guess I’ll have to endure until something happens.”

Sans opened up the bag and brought out several items, his bed, Papyrus’s bird house, and a bookshelf with some books.

“There that should be good until further notice,” Sans said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“This is insane,” Papyrus grumbled out from his bird house.

“Well if they are going to treat us like this, allow them,” Sans said shrugging his shoulders. “There’s nothing we can do really.”

“What about your magic?” Papyrus asked crossing his wings in anger.

“Magic doesn’t solve everything,” Sans said flopping back on the bed. “You know that Pap. I wonder what I should show the kiddo tomorrow.”

“How about the proper way to run a castle?” Papyrus asked. “Or the proper way to maintained one.”

“Oh Papyrus, enough now,” Sans yawned out.

Before Sans could close his eyes, he felt a drop of water fall onto his fore skull. Sans looked around the ceiling and discovered that there were gaps in the ceiling and it was starting to rain. Sans grabbed some umbrellas and opened them through the holes making sure that the rain wasn’t coming in and tying down the umbrellas.

“That should do until further notice,” Sans said looking at his handy work.

“You should have become a carpenter or a stone mason,” Papyrus said mocking the older skeleton.

“Oh hush now,” Sans grumbled out.

There was a loud blare of a trumpet, Sans went over to the window and saw someone on horseback standing at the gate to the castle.

“I wonder what’s going on,” Sans said adjusting his glasses.

Sans listened down hoping to hear something over the pitter patter of the rain.

“I have news from London!” the person on horseback shouted.

“News from London, why are they telling it by speech?” Sans asked himself before slapping a hand over his face. “That’s right, there’s no papers. Welp Paps can you go down and see what this news is?”

“No,” Papyrus said with a groan to his voice.

“This could really be important,” Sans said tapping on the house.

“I am not going out in the rain,” Papyrus refused still.

“Papyrus if you don’t do this I will turn you into a human,” Sans said in a harsher tone making sure that Papyrus knew that he was not joking.

Papyrus popped out and Sans watched the bird fly down to the castle.


	3. Big News from London

Frisk was cleaning up after the meal that their foster family had, though they had to admit that they wanted some of the food that was there. The front door opened and closed revealing a fish person, Frisk knew them. This was Undyne, she was part of the knight court, she was the one responsible for knighting men and monsters along with organizing the ways to become a knight.

She walked over to the table catching Asgore’s attention, Frisk worked, but kept an ear opened to hear their conversation.

“Undyne, I heard that you have news for us,” Asgore said to the fish person.

“That’s right,” Undyne said sitting next to the large goat monster.

“So what is it?” Asgore asked taking a swig from his wine glass.

“We are having the tournament to become a knight on Christmas day and sending them to London after that to continue the tournament,” Undyne began.

“That’s nothing new,” Asgore said brushing it aside.

“Though here’s the thing, no one is able to claim the crown by the sword,” Undyne said messing with a glass on the table. “So whoever wins this tournament is going to be crowned the next ruler of all England.”

That certainly got everyone’s attention in the room, Frisk just now noticed Papyrus sitting up on one of the shields up on the wall. Frisk knew that Sans was wondering about this news too, probably heard him from outside. Frisk continued to clean making sure that they didn’t notice the white bird sitting up there listening to the conversation, they didn’t seem to care though.

“That means I can have Asriel knighted and he can become the king,” Asgore said in a delighted tone. “Did you hear that Asriel?”

“Yup, I’m going to become a king,” Asriel said shrugging his shoulder and showing off a touch.

Frisk frowned slightly and gathered up a large stack of plates.

“Child, you are going to be Asirel’s squire in this,” Asgore said getting Frisk’s attention.

“You mean it?” Frisk asked excited about getting to help out.

“I mean it,” Asgore said. “Now get back to work.”

Frisk ran off excited about their new job around the castle.

* * *

 

 Sans was pacing around his small rundown room, wondering what was going on. What was the news from London? Sans began tapping his feet on the ground, sighing hoping that it was good. His nerves were getting to him, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a pipe. His hands were shaking and he carefully lit the pip taking in a draw of smoke, it calmed him a bit.

“What is taking so long Papyrus?” Sans groaned out letting the smoke drift out of his mouth.

Sans wasn’t used to the stress of not knowing something, yes his gift of foresight was great, but it lacked in telling him everything that he should or needed to know. Sans could feel his non-existent heart pound against his ribcage, he took in another draw from his pipe hoping that it would help. Sans heard the flapping of wings and he looked and saw Papyrus shaking out his feathers, Sans went over to him.

“So what’s the news?” Sans asked needing to know to calm his nerves.

“Just some knight stuff,” Papyrus stated trying to get water out of his feathers.

“Details Paps details,” Sans said taking the pipe out of his mouth.

“They’re having a tournament where whoever wins the entire event is going to be crowned the next ruler of England,” Papyrus said to the skeleton.

Sans dropped the pipe and his sockets got wide in disbelief.

“That cannot happen,” Sans said his voice rising in anger. “Whoever is the rightful ruler of England is the bearer of the sword.”

Sans began to go into an anger tirade ending in him screaming into his hat, he was anger that they are doing this. Allowing some block head be it human or monster become king based on their physical stature, they might send the country into a meaningless war and hundreds dying off.

“Sans?” a voice asked drawing Sans out from his current state.

Sans looked up and saw Frisk standing there, they seemed wary of Sans.

“Sorry kiddo,” Sans said fixing himself. “How long were you standing there?”

“I heard what you said,” Frisk said looking away from him with a face of sadness.

“Sorry about that,” Sans said rubbing the back of his head.

“I was offered to be Asriel’s squire,” Frisk said in a happy tone.

“You were?” Sans asked trying not to sound angry by this.

“Yeah,” Frisk said getting excited. “I start earlier tomorrow so afterwards I can come to you and learn about important things.”

“That would be great kiddo,” Sans said sounding rather pleased that the kid was planning to include his offer to them into their already over booked schedule.

“I should go to bed now,” Frisk said to the skeleton.

“Yes, you will need your energy,” Sans said gently pushing them out the door. “So go get enough rest and everything should go well tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,” Frisk said happily.

“Please kiddo, call me Sans,” Sans said.

“Okay,” Frisk said.

Sans watched as Frisk ran off and Sans closed the door, he growled to himself knowing that this was the lordship’s way of telling him to stay away from the inhabitants of the castle. Sans flopped onto the bed and removed his glasses to rub his nose bridge in frustration.

“Sans, this might be a problem,” Papyrus said.

“You don’t say?” Sans asked sarcastically anger also filling his voice. “I was thinking that everything was just peachy here. Like we are not being treaty like the lowest scum on the earth right now by an oversized goat who thinks that I might be the devil.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Papyrus asked flying over and landing on Sans’s chest.

“Well I guess I am going to have to cheat a bit,” Sans sighed out. “Use a bit of magic tomorrow to see if I can influence Frisk on our side. Now time for bed, I don’t need to hear you groaning and moaning tomorrow morning.”

Sans placed Papyrus onto a ledge of his bird house and he flopped back onto his bed, he hung his glasses off the bed frame and he nestled himself into the covers. He hoped that he could get the kid on his side, maybe even possibly get them out of this horrid place. Soon enough sleep overtook the tired skeleton.


	4. Numb Skulls and Festivals

A loud boom awoke the skeleton from his slumber, he was on the offense and began to look around. He didn’t recognize his surroundings and he was extremely confused.

“Papyrus, where are we?” Sans asked concerned about what was going on.

“We are in a ruined old tower in a miserable castle there is in all of England,” Papyrus said grumpily.

“When did we get here?” Sans asked rubbing his eye sockets.

“When will you ever learn,” someone said, the skeleton thought it was Papyrus insulting him.

“There’s no need to go that low,” Sans said defensively.

“You need to keep a grip on the lance,” that voice said again.

Sans crawled out of bed and looked outside seeing the lord and his son training, Sans saw Papyrus next to him as well.

“Great we’re going to get a speckle of an idiot trying to knock another idiot off a goddamn horse,” Sans said to the owl with as much displeasure in his voice that he could muster this early in the morning. “What a bunch of numb skulls.”

Sans watched them practicing their fine art and giving a grimace of irritation, he saw Frisk participating with a saddened look on their face.

“Guess the kiddo thinks the same thing about this,” Sans said feeling back for the kid. “I’m going back to bed for a bit longer or until the kid is done with this and wakes me up with some knocking.”

Sans went back to his bed and removed his sash and glasses before flopping down onto the bed. He heard flapping before he got to drift back off to sleep. Sans looked up and saw the blurry outline of Papyrus sitting on his bed stand staring at him.

“What are your plans for them?” Papyrus asked.

“Take them out, I saw a moat last night when we got here,” Sans said waving a hand around. “So maybe go for a quick swim with the kiddo.”

“That is a horrible idea,” Papyrus said shocked by Sans’s plans. “You don’t know what is lurking down there.”

“Whatever is down there, we can handle,” Sans said covering his head with his pillow now wanting the pest to leave him alone.

“You can barely handle yourself on a good day,” Papyrus said getting closer to the skeleton. “Besides you should get up and get something to eat.”

Sans removed the pillow and got up from the bed grumbling to himself, he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

“Let’s get going,” Sans said opening the door.

* * *

 

 Frisk was tired, they didn’t know that they would be doing so much for Asriel’s training to become a knight. Frisk was hoping that they could make to their lesson with Sans before they had to do chores. Frisk went down into the main hall seeing Asgore walking over to them, the stopped and their guardian looked down at them.

“I need you to run into town for me,” Asgore said to them.

“But I thought-“ Frisk started before being cut off.

“I need you to get these things,” Asgore said hand Frisk a small list.

Frisk sighed and took the list, they went down the stairs to get some things from their room, but they ended up bump into Sans.

“Sorry kiddo,” Sans said catching them before they fell to the ground. “Didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Frisk stared up at the skeleton, they tried to hold the paper behind them to avoid the skeleton getting upset over something so stupid.

“What do you have there, kiddo?” Sans asked trying to get a look at the paper.

“Nothing,” Frisk said quickly.

“Let me guess, his lordship is keeping you busy and away from me?” Sans asked the worried child.

“I have to go into town to get some items,” Frisk said looking up at the skeleton realizing that there was nothing to get worried about.

“I’ll come with you,” Sans said with a gentle smile. “I’ll teach you while you complete your work.”

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked worried that it would be a stressful thing for him.

“Yeah, I’ll go get my stuff and we can head out,” Sans said walking past them.

Frisk ran to their room and grabbed a decent sized satchel that could fit everything on the list they were given. Frisk was hoping that the monsters within the village won’t pick on Sans or the villagers treating him badly for having magic. As far as Frisk knew, he was the only person they came across that had magic and people might not be able to take kindly to him.

Frisk ran through the halls and found Sans by the gate with Papyrus in tow, he was leaning against the wall. Frisk walked up to him and tapped his arm.

“Ready to go kiddo?” Sans asked giving a gentle smile.

“Yeah,” Frisk said happily.

The small group began walking and Sans began a small talk to the child.

“Alright so first things first, the world is round and we are currently rotating within a vast environment of space,” Sans began.

“What’s space?” Frisk asked.

“Space in a place where our world lives in,” Sans explained. “It’s incredibly huge and we are only a tiny speck within this place.”

“Wow,” Frisk said impressed. “I would like to visit space.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, humans do end up going to the moon,” Sans said smiling down at the child.

“What else do you know?” Frisk asked wondering what else Sans knew about the world and outside of it.

The two talked about everything that Sans could think of, Frisk felt so informed about their world. When they got to town Frisk began to shop for the items for Asgore, they were on their way to get the last item when they came across a celebration going on. Apparently it was a celebration for the town, Sans was frozen and Frisk saw a pain expression on his face before he turned to walk away from the celebration that was going on.

“Sans?” Frisk asked confused.

“Let’s take a detour to get the last item,” Sans said dimly.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” Frisk asked really confused now.

“Kid keep up,” Sans said walking quicker.

Frisk grab Sans’s wrist and stopped him.

“Sans,” Frisk said holding Sans’s wrist.

Sans turned around and looked down at Frisk, Frisk saw something within his eyes. Something painful was hidden behind the flames of his eyes.

“Not now,” Sans said frantic.

One of the villagers came over to the two, they were a younger monster and looked up at the skeleton in amazement.

“Whoa, never seen a monster like you before,” the kid said to Sans in pure joy.

“I’m from a couple of villages over, I’m just passing through,” Sans said like it was nothing.

Though Frisk knew that this was a lie and Sans was trying to escape something here.

“Well since you are here, you have to participate within our celebration before you are on your way,” the child said staring up at him.

“It is customary Sans,” Frisk said looking up at Sans with a gentle smile.

The child grabbed Sans’s other arm and drug him into the fray much to his dismay, I noticed that Papyrus was up on one of the signs seeming to smile and laugh at what was happening. Sans was now in a panicked state, he was looking around scared.

“Frisk, I need to leave now,” Sans said quickly.

“Sans, it’ll be fine,” Frisk said trying to soothe the skeleton.

A lizard monster along with Undyne walked up to Frisk and Sans, Undyne recognized Frisk immediately.

“You’re that runt from Lord Dreemurr’s castle,” Undyne said.

“Yeah,” Frisk said politely to the fish monster.

“I was sent here to gather some things for Lord Dreemurr,” Frisk said to the fish monster.

“You were dragged into this as well I’m guessing,” Undyne said.

“Yes,” Frisk said sighing. “And so was my friend here Sans.”

Sans kindly held out his hand to the fish monster, Undyne looked down at his hand.

“I’m Sans,” Sans said politely.

“Never thought I would see a skeleton again,” Undyne said with a slight laugh to her voice. “Thought they were all dead.”

“I’m not,” Sans said his voice getting quieter.

A dance was starting to happen within the city center.

“Why don’t you join in this event?” Undyne said giving Sans a pat on the back, which to Sans felt like she was slapping him.

“Sorry I do not dance,” Sans informed her and Frisk looked up at Sans with teary eyes. “Kiddo I am not dancing.”

“What are you afraid?” Undyne asked poking fun at the skeleton.

“I am not afraid,” Sans said in his defense.

“Then join in,” Undyne said with a smile.

Sans looked back over to the dance that was getting bigger and bigger by the second, Sans gulped before taking a cautious step back.

“Oh come on, you look like the kind of guy that would be within that mess,” Undyne said pushing Sans into the ever growing crowd of people.


	5. Painful Memories

Sans didn’t know what to do, he was pushed into this mess and he felt his stomach tighten when he began to look around. The last time he was at a village celebration it was when he was younger and it was his first time going to one with his family. He was so happy to go there, but fate has a funny way of showing up when no one wanted them to. While performing a dance with his parents, his magical abilities reared its ugly head. It started small, some flames around his feet each step he took. At the end of the dance, a burst of magic exited Sans and he ended up destroying the village and killed everyone there.

Now, those memories were flooding back to him, he was terrified not wanting to do it again involuntarily. Someone wrapped their arm around his and he was forced to move or else the threat on having his foot stepped on. Sans reluctantly started to dance, but was tense during the entire thing. He did not want to participate, he did not want to hurt innocents again. He carefully watched his feet making sure his magic didn’t spike.

“Come on Sans, Undyne says that she could best you in dancing,” Sans heard Frisk yell from the sidelines.

Sans felt the insult, but was he really going to allow a stranger to make him angry over something so meaningless and so pathetic to insult someone over? Yes, yes he was going to allow that stranger to make him snap. He took a step meaning to do it and he made sure that his magic didn’t spike out of control, each step of the dance he fell into an ease with the dance.

Sans relaxed slightly and he could hear Frisk cheering him on, he saw everyone step away from him. He stopped and felt embarrassed at everyone staring at him, he looked around for a way out. Frisk ran up to him and gave him a hug around his midsection, he was still terrified. Then he saw Undyne come stomping over to him, he shrank and felt his heart sink in fear.

“You have magic?” Undyne asked the terrified skeleton.

“I…I can… I can explain,” Sans stuttered out.

“You could have gotten someone hurt,” Undyne said poking his chest.

Sans backed up slightly, he was shaking to the point where he felt like his legs were going to give out from under him. He felt Frisk’s grip on him tighten slightly around him.

“Are you not ashamed of your curse?” Undyne asked getting in the terrified skeleton’s face.

Sans gulped in fear, he knew that his magic could be dangerous when in the correct situation, but he had full control over his magic. He knew that no one could have gotten hurt this time. Undyne shoved him to the ground and Sans lost his glassed, he fumbled around trying to find them. He heard a sickening crunch of glass and metal.

“Come on magic man, tell us!” Undyne demanded now screaming at Sans.

“No!” Sans cried out.

“Why because you know what you were doing?” Undyne asked with a sneer.

Sans couldn’t see, everything was blurry and he made Frisk release him. He tried to stand up, but Undyne pushed him down again, holding him to the ground by her foot on his chest.

“Stop!” Sans cried out again. “I had it under control! I was not going to hurt anyone! Please stop!”

Undyne pressed her foot harder down on his making him gasp out.

“Sir Undyne, please stop,” Sans heard Frisk say.

Sans felt the weight on his chest lift away from him, he gasped out taking in a large breath. Sans looked up at the blurry figures, he found a mesh on the ground and placed his hands around it. He knew that it was his broken glasses, he allowed magic to flow threw his hands and fix his glasses. He placed them back where they belong and stood up on his feet.

“Why are you protecting him?!” Undyne shouted at Frisk. “Can’t you see he’s dangerous?”

“He’s not dangerous,” Frisk said in his defense.

Sans placed a hand on Frisk shoulder and pulled them away from the fish person, he looked right into her eyes.

“Sorry that my magic gave you a fright,” Sans said in a firm manner. “I never intended it to scare anyone, I was more terrified about it than you are. I know what it can do and prevented it from happening. I had full control of my magic.”

“You know that any kind of magic can be tainted,” Undyne said.

“Yes, that’s why I only use it for good,” Sans explained. “I never intend to harm anyone, I have never hurt anyone in my life nor do I intend to hurt anyone now.”

Sans knew and saw that if this went wrong he would be on the ground with his blood pooling around him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sans could feel his heart sink in the situation that was going to unfold. Him on the ground, bleeding and Frisk trying to help him, but that’s not what happened and for once Sans was glad that his foresight was wrong.

“You are tougher than you seem,” Undyne said smiling at him. “You are good in my books, Frisk talks in their sleep and over heard that you were a wizard.”

Sans inwardly growled to himself that this was a test for him, was this all a huge set up for this act? Sans didn’t know how to react accordingly to this situation now, but he did let out a breath that he was holding.

“So why don’t we get a drink?” Undyne said wrapping an arm around Sans. “It’ll be on me.”

“I have business to attend to as well as Frisk does too,” Sans said gesturing towards the small human. “I would love to take up that offer another time though.”

“Well I’m here every day so you can find me within the tavern any time of the day,” Undyne said with a pleasant grin.

Sans went with Frisk and they got the last item they needed, Sans was still in a daze with everything.

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Sans said quickly.

“No you’re not,” Papyrus’s voice said from on Sans head.

“Like you were much help,” Sans growled up at him. “Where were you when I needed to get out of there?”

“Laughing my tail feathers off,” Papyrus said laughing slightly.

Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out his pipe, he needed this smoke and he needed it badly. He lit it and drew in some of the smoke, he blew it out intentionally aiming it upward to get some smoke into the bird’s face. Sans heard him coughing and laughed slightly at the bird’s misfortune with the smoke.

“Disgusting,” Papyrus cried out.

“Sans, I’m sorry that happened,” Frisk said to the skeleton. “I didn’t know about Undyne. I didn’t know.”

Sans just glanced at the child, he wasn’t angry at them. Mildly irritated yes, but not mad. He forgave them, it wasn’t their fault that this information was told to Undyne and he knew that he should have got out of there before everything because a mess like it did. Sans sighed shifting the pipe in his mouth, before he released another breath of smoke away from the child.

“I don’t blame you,” Sans breathed out. “It wasn’t your fault that it happened and it gave me some free drinks with Undyne either later today or sometime in the future.”

Sans keep inhaling smoke all the way back home, he did not know what to do.

“Alright kiddo, I’m going to bed,” Sans said. “It’s been a long day. Go give those things to Asgore and don’t tell him what happened today.”

Frisk nodded and ran off, Sans went back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed drawing in a final breath of smoke from the pipe.

“You know they didn’t mean it,” Papyrus said sympathizing with the child.

“I know,” Sans stated. “I don’t blame them. I’m still in shock about everything that happened.”

“You are a man with high integrity,” Papyrus said to Sans. “You could have easily killed all of them with a snap of your fingers.”

“What good would that do?” Sans asked. “It would be just blood on my hand because I couldn’t control myself in a stressful situation. Wouldn’t do anyone any good nor will it improve the beliefs of magic that these people have.”

“But you not reacting to them was the best method possible,” Papyrus said.

“It was,” Sans said knowing that it could have ended much worse than what it did.


	6. Recovery and New Quarters

Frisk felt bad, they were the one that made Undyne confront Sans about his powers. It was incredible to see him actually loose a wall that he placed up and actually relax around something, but then Undyne confronted him and made him feel terrified and didn’t know how to react.  Frisk ran into Lady Toriel while carrying some dirty plates to the kitchen, Lady Toriel was not supposed to return for another couple of weeks.

“I am sorry Lady Toriel,” Frisk said scared a little bit. “I didn’t know that you returned home.”

“Do not worry my child,” Toriel said gently to Frisk. “I heard that we have a guest here.”

“Well yes,” Frisk said shifting in their place.

“I might as well introduce myself to them,” Toriel informed Frisk. “Where might I find them?”

“In the northwest tower beyond the training grounds,” Frisk informed Toriel on where to go.

“Asgore said something about them being a magical demon,” Toriel said looking at Frisk.

“He’s nothing like that,” Frisk said defending Sans after what happened today. “Today was stressful, Undyne found out about it and decided to test him. He passed, but Undyne terrified him.”

“I’ll have a lovely chat with both Undyne and Asgore after my idle chat with this guest,” Toriel said walking down the hallway.

Frisk wasn’t going to stop her, they just hoped that Sans was calmer and more relaxed after what happened. Frisk walked down to the kitchen and started on their duties on cleaning everything up.

* * *

 

 Sans was passed out in his room, he was exhausted and he thought that drawing down some future inventions would help him calm down. It calmed him down to the point where he was passed out within his bed with paper and books around him, he managed to finish one before he was overtaken by sleep. Though his slumber wasn’t long as he had a vision about someone in his room, he opened his eyes and grabbed the person’s wrist out of fear.

Sans blinked the tiredness from his eyes and looked up at the person, this person was a goat monster and Sans released the monster’s wrist. He straightened himself out and stood up from his bed, he looked at this monster up and down. She looked like a monster from a higher rank than his own standing, he bowed his head slightly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to grab your wrist, I thought you were going to be someone else or the kiddo coming in to talk more or something,” Sans said trying to explain the situation.

“Frisk said that Undyne scared you,” the monster said gently.

Sans looked up and this monster was staring at him with the kindest eyes, he stood up a little straighter.

“I guess Frisk told you what I am then?” Sans asked embarrassed slightly.

“No, but Asgore certainly seems terrified of you,” the monster said to him. “May I ask why he is?”

“I possess magic,” Sans breathed out.

“Magic?” the monster questioned.

“Look I have it under complete control and it can’t harm anyone without me willingly doing so,” Sans explained quickly. “I have never harmed anyone on purpose.”

“I believe you,” the monster said looking at the skeleton with interest. “Now, seeing that you are in the worst part of the castle, how about we move you to a better room within the castle.”

“I’m fine here,” Sans said sitting back on the bed. “I really don’t mind it up here.”

“You might not mind it now, but you will once winter comes around,” the monster said a little firmer.

“Look ma’am I don’t have any skin so a minor temperature change is not going to affect me that greatly,” Sans tried to brush off as not to inconvenience the monster into giving him a better place to live.

“Doesn’t matter,” the monster said. “If you get a cold or something Frisk might never forgive me for my inhospitality.”

“I must thank you for the generous offer, but I don’t think his lordship would appreciate me moving into the castle,” Sans said as if informing her, her place within the castle.

The monster got in Sans’s face, surprising him a little bit.

“I do not care what Asgore says,” the monster said harshly to the skeleton. “Whatever I say within this castle goes, so if I offer for you to move into the castle. You get your bony ass moving to get into the castle.”

“Who are you?” Sans asked concerned that he might have insulted someone before knowing them and their place.

“My name is Lady Toriel Dreemurr,” the monster said firmly.

“Shit,” Sans breathed out. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“You didn’t,” Toriel said to the skeleton. “I suggest you pack your things and I’ll guide you to a new room within the castle.”

Sans didn’t waste a moment and snapped his fingers causing his items to go into his bag again, Papyrus seemed to be glaring at him. Sans felt Papyrus land roughly on his head.

“Lead the way m’lady,” Sans said bowing slightly.

Toriel guided Sans down to the castle, Sans didn’t know how to react to her kindness.

“I never caught your name,” Toriel said glancing at the skeleton.

“Uh… Sans,” Sans said in a gentler tone.

“Well Sans I hope that you stay with us for a while,” Toriel said in a hopeful tone.

“I was planning on giving the kiddo an education,” Sans informed her.

“That would be good, I think that Asriel is too far gone to get an education,” Toriel said in a disappointed tone.

“From what I’ve seen and heard around here, Asriel has a goal on becoming king,” Sans informed her.

“Ah yes, I heard that the knights tournament this year has a prize of the crown,” Toriel breathed out knowing the information. “Honestly, I wouldn’t like to have some meat head running this country.”

“You and me both,” Sans breathed out.

“Why are you not becoming the next ruler?” Toriel asked. “You seem intelligent as well as possessing magic, you would be able to claim the crown yourself.”

“Not my cup of tea lady,” Sans admitted.

“Yeah, he rather be sleeping around all day until he gets a vision about the future,” Papyrus spoke up finally.

“Your bird speaks?” Toriel asked.

“Yes, but sometimes I wish he didn’t,” Sans admitted while annoying Papyrus by moving his head around.

“I see that you two have a close relationship,” Toriel said.

“We’ve known each other for years,” Sans informed her.

Toriel got to a room and opened the door, Sans walked into the room, it was sturdier and there was a window for him. Sans breathed out a sigh and set his bag down.

“I hope you can make yourself at home,” Toriel said.

“Uh… thank you,” Sans said beginning to make himself at home within the room.

Toriel closed the door and Sans had more room as well as having more stability in placing where his things go, he was happy to be able to set up how he liked it. He was thankful that the lady of the castle was kind enough to do this for him. He went back to work on the future inventions and hopefully could relax a bit from today.


	7. Resolutions and the Dark Omen

Frisk after all their work was done went to go talk with Sans and hopefully get to learn more about the world and the future if possible. When Frisk got to the tower, they found the room empty. Was Sans that mad that he left them here without telling them? It was a harsh reality that it happened and Frisk could feel the tears sting their eyes. They ran back to their room and hugged their pillow, they needed the comfort of holding something. Their friend left because they couldn’t keep their mouth shut about Sans having magic.

“Frisk!” Asgore called their name.

Frisk got up from the bed and went to see what Asgore wanted from them, they got to the room feeling like nothing matter. They walked into the great hall and saw Sans standing there with Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne, Sans had his arms crossed and seemed a little angered by something.

“Good you came when you were called,” Asgore sneered at Frisk before getting a slap on the back of the head from Toriel.

Frisk settled themselves behind Sans for some form of protection, Sans didn’t even glance down at them only staring at Asgore. It seemed like he knew something was going to happen, then it was fast. Toriel grabbed both Asgore’s right ear and Undyne’s left fin making them cringe and howl in pain.

“You two are going to get a massive punishment for the way you are treating our guest,” Toriel seemed to growl out. “Asgore, you had he roomed in the musky, run down tower that could collapse any moment. You out of all people should know that it is very dangerous, Frisk is going there to learn from this kind individual and I would rather not have blood on our hands. Undyne you harassed him out in public because of his magic, he has full control over this unique gift of his to the point where he has the only say of if or when it creates harm or beneficial factors to everyone. If he didn’t, he would have harmed me when I startled him awake while he was sleeping. So if you two do not get your act together, so help me god I will personally deal with you two myself.”

Toriel released the blubbering fools from her merciless grip, Sans reached around himself and patted Frisk’s back. Toriel walked up to Sans, there was threat in her eyes or in her walk.

“Now, if you get them hurt while teaching them, then I will return you to the Earth where you belong,” Toriel hissed at Sans.

“No harm will come to them, I’ll make sure of it,” Sans said to Toriel keeping a hand on Frisk’s back.

“Promise me skeleton,” Toriel said.

“I promise no harm will come to them,” Sans sighed out.

“Good,” Toriel said while smiling. “Let’s have some dinner then.”

Sans took his hand off of Frisk and began to walk over to the table, Frisk followed behind him.

“I thought you left,” Frisk said up to the skeleton.

“I didn’t, merely moved rooms upon Lady Toriel’s request,” Sans informed the small one.

“You’re not still upset about earlier?” Frisk asked hesitantly.

“It was an accident that it got out,” Sans said waving his hand to get off the topic.  “Not your fault, you are not responsible for that getting out.”

Frisk fell silent and the skeleton sat down at the very end of the table, Toriel handed Frisk a plate full of food and gave Sans as plate as well. There was barely a conversation between anyone, everyone fell silent when dinner began, Asgore was seemingly glaring at Frisk. It made Frisk shift within their seat, which prompted Sans to give Asgore a glare back.

After dinner, Frisk fell into the run of it. They began to gather up the dishes and take them down, but Sans took them from Frisk and walked into the kitchen. This made Frisk follow him where he summoned his magic to wash the dishes from dinner. Frisk watched as his magic spiraled around the dishes and water making the room have a soft glow from his magic. Sans walked back over to the door, Frisk didn’t know how to react.

“It’ll be okay kiddo,” Sans said looking down at Frisk.

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah,” Sans yawned out. “Right now, I’m going to head to bed.”

Frisk watched as Sans walked down the hallway.

* * *

 

 Sans got to his room and sat down on the bed, Sans sighed.

“So Sans, we are safe from falling down with a rundown tower and in a nice room,” Papyrus said. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” Sans said leaning into the pillows. “It certainly was not the kid’s fault that this happened and I am never going to blame them for this accident.”

“But now an entire village knows that you are a magic user,” Papyrus informed Sans.

“I no longer care,” Sans said putting a pillow for his face.

“You will care, when she finds you again,” Papyrus said in a grave voice.

“She will never find us,” Sans said making sure that Papyrus got the point. “She cannot track us.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Papyrus said looking down. “She always makes an appearance.”

It was at this moment, Sans got hit with a massive wave of images. Screams were filling his skull, he lurched back into the pillows in pain. He saw a black being with red eyes, blood was covering it. Suddenly everything stopped, silent in nature.

_“I’ll be here soon Sans,” the being said to Sans._

Sans sat upward panting from the vision, he was shaking out of fear.

“Sans are you okay?” Sans heard Toriel’s voice, but it didn’t register within his head.

Sans was out of focus within his head, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t function.

“Sans,” Toriel said grabbing his skull.

That made Sans snap from his own thoughts and shock.

“What is going on?” Toriel asked.

“A dark force is approaching,” Sans gasped out.


	8. Sickness and the Beginning of the End

A couple days after Sans gave his cryptic message, he became ill. He couldn’t get up from his bed, he had a high fever as well as throwing up anything that he consumed. Frisk was concerned that their friend could potentially die from this illness, but they knew that he could and would make a recovery. Frisk went to visit him one day, Toriel was sitting at the edge of his bed and gently placing a cold, wet cloth on his fore head. Sans cringe from the coldness of the cloth and groan.

“Lady, I’m fine,” Sans groaned out.

“Sans, you must have that fever taken care of,” Toriel said. “After you told us about that dark being, you got sick. Is there any connection to that and what is happening here?”

“I do not know,” Sans said lowly.

“Sans?” Frisk spoke up finally.

Sans sat up, even Frisk had to admit that Sans looked like shit. He had a faint green coloration across his cheeks, but Sans quickly laid back down and covered his mouth.

“Sans just relax and I’ll bring you something to help with the fever or that bout of nausea,” Toriel said leaving the room.

Frisk sat down on the bed and Sans swallowed and relaxed more into the bed, he looked over at Frisk.

“Hey there kiddo,” Sans said in a weak voice.

“You look terrible,” Frisk said to Sans.

“Well, I can’t argue,” Sans said. “I feel terrible as well.”

“No lesson today?” Frisk asked saddened by the thought of it.

“Papyrus could teach you today,” Sans said his eyes drifting close.

“I am not,” Papyrus refused.

“I cannot teach them, you are the only one that can,” Sans said a little more forcefully.

Papyrus landed on Sans’s chest and glared at Sans.

“Just because you have a little cold you think that you can pass this off to me,” Papyrus complained to Sans.

“It is more than that,” Sans said lifting a hand up.

Sans tapped Frisk’s head, Frisk didn’t realize in until everything around them got bigger. They looked down and Frisk was turned into a bird. Frisk didn’t know how to react and Sans’s hand dropped down over them as Toriel entered the room. Sans gave a couple coughs before Toriel sat down on the bed, Sans carefully slid his hand along with Frisk up closer to him.

“Where did Frisk go?” Toriel asked.

“They ran out of the room after you left,” Sans lied to Toriel.

Frisk was going to complain or tell Toriel about this, but Sans was already suffering enough as is and didn’t need the added amount stress that Toriel would give him from his action. So Frisk stayed silent, though from what they could see was Toriel pulling out a liquid from a bottle.

“What’s that?” Sans asked.

“Something to bring that fever down,” Toriel stated.

“I know you are trying to help, but I’m fine,” Sans said trying to persuade Toriel from giving him this stuff.

Frisk was silently cheering Toriel on to give Sans the stuff, to which Toriel must have some psychic abilities that she pressed a finger to Sans’s neck and forced the spoon into his mouth. Sans gagged slightly, but reluctantly swallowed before coughing.

“That should help with that fever, you should get some rest,” Toriel said getting up leaving the room.

Sans lifted his hand and Frisk stepped out from under it, Sans scooted himself up slightly. He sighed and leaned into his pillows.

“Alright, Papyrus take them out and teach them whatever you can about birds, it would be a nice little experience for them,” Sans said to Papyrus.

Frisk noticed that they were only about half of Papyrus’s size, Papyrus looked down at them and sighed.

“Please treat them with kindness,” Sans said before his eyes closed.

Papyrus took Frisk closer to the edge of the bed, Papyrus placed a wing around Frisk.

“Alright, I know that you do not know how to fly yet,” Papyrus stated. “So let’s see here. Open your wings.”

Frisk held their arms out feeling slightly awkward by this, Papyrus opened their wings further apart and more opened.

“Now flap them gently and we can take off,” Papyrus said flapping his wings and lifting into the air.

Frisk followed closely behind him they were able to keep in the air, but they were having trouble. Papyrus noticed this and showed them how he was keeping within the air with ease, which Frisk copied and found it easier to stay in the air. Papyrus decided to coax them to the window where Papyrus opened it, the two flew out and landed within a tree. Frisk just sort of crashed into the tree branch, but was able to land effectively.

“Alright, let’s see where we can get started,” Papyrus said looking around the forest they were in.

* * *

 

  _Sans was standing within a village, he saw everyone going about their normal lives. He was like a ghost to them, he saw Frisk and Papyrus sitting up on a pillar watching the crowds below them. It was sudden, everything broke loose, Sans watched as a large creature entered into the village. Sans saw this creature, it was almost black with bright blood red patterns on it. Sans watched it kill people on the streets, he felt powerless against this. He saw it spot Frisk and Papyrus, it went after them. Sans cried out, but his voice was not there._

_The beast changed into an insane looking woman as she took ahold of Frisk and walked up to Sans._

_“Your friend is going to die today,” the woman said with a menacing tone. “There’s nothing that it going to stop me.”_

* * *

 

Sans woke up gasping for breath, he quickly got out of the bed and grabbed his boots pulling them on. He heard someone panting and he turned around seeing Papyrus panting at the window without Frisk.

“Papyrus where’s Frisk?” Sans asked stumbling over to the bird. “Where’s the kiddo?”

“Chara got them!” Papyrus cried out.

Sans processed those words and he prepared himself for a battle that might get himself killed in the process, Sans ran out of the room.


	9. Battle of the Two Beasts

Sans ran to the village he saw within his dream, he was hoping that this was just a joke and it wasn’t going to be anything bad. Once Sans reached the village, Sans saw everything within his dream and he felt his heart drop. There was the one person he hoped that he never wanted to see again, and there she was standing before him with the one thing that fell into his life. Sans felt dizzy at that moment and brushed it off.

“Wow, you look like utter shit,” the woman said laughing at the poor skeleton. “What’s the matter, worry yourself sick again?”

Sans got himself balanced and looked up at the insane woman. As soon as he locked eyes with this person, a rage filled him.

“Chara, why are you here?” Sans asked a rage filling his voice.

“Why do you think?” Chara asked, Sans saw her grip tighten around Frisk. “I overheard that a wizard was around here, seems like they were right about that rumor. Though I thought it was going to be another wizard I haven’t met before.”

“I am going to have to ask you to hand over my pupil there,” Sans said with a firmness within his voice that could make even kings hand over what he wanted.

“Here’s the thing,” Chara said holding Frisk in front of them. “If they are in fact your pupil and you are training them, which means that they are fair game to me for a wizards duel.”

“They have no magic,” Sans informed them. “Let them go, besides I am a bigger threat to you right now, then they are.”

“Sans,” Frisk yelped from Chara’s grasp.

“What a waste,” Chara said throwing the small bird over to Sans.

Sans caught them before they hit the ground, Sans held them close to him.

“Sans, who’s that?” Frisk asked.

“A very old enemy of mine,” Sans said quickly. “Get somewhere safe, this is going to get messy.”

Sans released the small bird and they flew away, Sans looked at Chara with a dagger-like stare.

“Alright Chara,” Sans said calmly. “It is a beautiful day out here. The birds seem to chirping, there’s a nice breeze, but there’s one thing that is making this day, the perfect day. That thing is you and I am going to send you to hell.”

“Finally, I was starting to think that you were going to be just as boring as the other fights I had with you,” Chara said a smile coming across her face. “Let’s establish one thing first. We choose our most powerful forms and we fight in those forms and those forms only.”

“Seems like you haven’t practiced your magic in centuries,” Sans said laughing slightly.

Chara transformed into a horrid beast of nature, the head was that of a lion, the body was a lizard, the tail a scorpion’s tail, and their feet were talons. Sans took a step back, he didn’t realize what he was getting into. He knew that he was surely going to die today fighting off this beast of nature.

“Come on Sansy,” Chara growled out. “Let’s get this game going then.”

Sans stared up at the beast, he was frozen in fear. Chara raised a paw before it came down and smack Sans across the ruined village, Sans hit a fallen building. Sans recovered from the building and he stretched out, he summoned his magic and felt his bones burn with the transformation he was performing.

* * *

 

Frisk sat up high and watched as Sans changed from his skeletal form into a large blue dragon with bone patterns on its scales. Sans roared out, the roar made Frisk cover their ears from the power that the roar had. Frisk knew that Sans was going all out with this battle, he was not going to lose to this monster. Frisk saw something land next to them and was relieved to see that it was Papyrus watching the fight nervously.

“How is he faring?” Papyrus asked.

“It just started,” Frisk said. “He just changed into that dragon.”

“His most powerful form,” Papyrus said in a low tone. “Oh no he’s going to get himself killed.”

“Has he done this before?” Frisk asked.

“Once, a long time ago,” Papyrus said gravely. “He fought against her, she got away, but he was left bleeding out and clinging onto life by a thread. She might have gotten smart about fighting him, she could actually kill him this time.”

Frisk turned back to the fight between the two monsters, Sans was biting and clawing at Chara. Chara was returning the attacks, neither side was willing to give up. Then Chara looked up at Frisk and Papyrus, Papyrus placed a wing around Frisk. Chara leapt up at them and Sans grabbed Chara with his jaws bringing her back to the ground, Sans was given a nasty stab from the tail. He released Chara and Chara bit his neck and drug her nails down his left front paw. Sans yowled in pain before scrapping Chara down her side.

Chara roared and ran out of the ruined village, Sans chased after her.

“We need to follow them,” Frisk said taking off into the air.

The two followed Sans, he was slowing down and they lost him as Frisk suddenly changed back into a human. They followed the tracks until they found Sans struggling to stay on his hands and knees. There was an awful wound on his arm, Sans collapsed to the ground.

“Sans!” Papyrus cried out nudging Sans’s head.

Sans didn’t respond to Papyrus and Frisk kneeled on the ground next to their fallen friend, he was badly injured and he looked like he was dying.

“Human, you need to suck the poison from his arm,” Papyrus said quickly to Frisk.

Frisk acted quickly finding the puncture wound on Sans’s arm, they took his arm in their hand. Though Frisk wasn’t sure if it was going to work.

“Human hurry up, he doesn’t have much longer,” Papyrus said.

Frisk was pushed out of the way and Frisk saw the knights men, Undyne over the injured skeleton. She was sucking out the venom and spitting it out onto the ground, Sans’s breath was shallow. His wounds were pretty bad, but at least he wasn’t going to die from venom.

“Let’s get him back to the castle,” Undyne said. “Toriel can probably help him more than I could. Though you have to explain to me why he is out here and how he got hurt.”

“I think it would be something for everyone to hear,” Frisk said looking at their fallen friend.

“Fine pipsqueak,” Undyne said lifting the poor skeleton off the ground.

Sans gave a soft groan being lifted into the fish guardsmen’s arms.

“Let’s get going back to the castle,” Undyne said holding Sans against her chest.

“Yes ma’am,” Frisk said standing up from ground.


	10. Awakening and the Truth

Sans opened his eyes, was he still alive? Sans tried to move to sit up in the bed, but he recoiled back to the bed. He held his ribs in pain and he noticed his arms, they were bandaged and a little blood stain. Sans heard the door open and he saw a dark outline come into the room, he was on high alert and he tried to summon some magic to protect himself. Sans felt a burning sensation and he stopped and collapsed back on the ground. Sans wrapped his arms around his chest and groaned out in pain.

“Sans, take it easy,” Sans heard from his trusty familiar. “You are still recovering from your fight with Chara.”

Sans gasped out in pain and curled in on himself, Sans only felt like he should have been dead after that fight. He would have accepted death right now, this pain was too much for him. He felt a hand on his arm, Sans looked over and saw Frisk staring at him worrying about him. Sans gave them a smile and gave them a pat on the head.

“I’m going to get Toriel, those bandages are getting gross,” Frisk said running back out the door.

Sans tried to call them back to him, but he was mute. Sans touched his neck and felt another bandage, he began to shake and tear up. He should have been dead, he should have died. Sans didn’t understand how he was still alive after all of that, he knew that death should have taken him. He heard his door open again and looked over, he saw Toriel walking over beside the bed.

“Frisk explained everything to me,” Toriel said gently patting the skeleton’s head. “Sans, you sustained a lot of damage from that battle. Why would you do such a thing?”

Sans knew why, he was protecting those who survived the damage and also Frisk who Chara had in her grasp. He knew that he was only protecting those that could still live, Chara got away from him and that angered him more than ever.

“Doesn’t matter,” Toriel said taking Sans’s arm gently. “Let’s get some clean bandages on you.”

Sans watched as Toriel unraveled the bandages from Sans’s arms and neck, Sans took in a deep breath and relaxed slightly into his bed. He felt a cold cloth on his bones and he flinched a bit from the sudden cloth on his bones.

“It’s okay,” Toriel said gently. “I still don’t understand how you were able to fight off a giant beast that was incredibly powerful and dangerous.”

Sans thought and knew that it was an impulsive action and that he was no better than the knights that were currently fighting for the throne. He buried his face into his pillow and silently screamed to himself about the incident, he couldn’t believe how stupid he was.

“Well just relax and this will be over soon,” Toriel said gently to Sans.

Sans relaxed a bit too much and fell asleep.

* * *

 

 Frisk peeked through the door and saw Sans sleeping in the bed as Toriel wrapped bandages around him wounds.

“That dumbass,” Asriel groaned out. “That magical bastard deserved that for being stupid.”

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Frisk cried out to their adoptive brother. “HE PROTECTED EVERYONE FROM A MONSTER!”

“Stop telling lies and start telling the truth,” Asriel groaned down to Frisk. “Seriously I am getting sick and tired of your tall tales.”

“I am not lying,” Frisk said to Asriel.

Asriel grabbed Frisk’s hair and Frisk hissed out in pain, he pulled them up to his face.

“Look, you have gotten off easy since we took you in when no one else would,” Asriel growled to Frisk. “But sometime, you need to grow up and finally smell the roses. Your friend did something stupid and he is a danger to all of us here.”

Asriel dropped Frisk onto the ground, Frisk hit the ground hard and Toriel came out of Sans’s room.

“Mom, I no longer what them to be my page,” Asriel growled. “They are not worthy of the title.”

Before Toriel could say anything to their son, Asriel walked away and Frisk felt like they lost a large part of their life in that moment. They felt themselves begin to cry because of this.

“Frisk, my child,” Toriel said to Frisk as their body quaked with tears.

“I really am pathetic,” Frisk said getting up and running to their room.

Frisk barricaded the door and sat on their bed just feeling like they were nothing to anyone. Then they heard a knock on the door, but they weren’t tempted to answer the door.

“Frisk, it’s Papyrus,” a voice said. “Please let me in.”

Frisk opened the door and Papyrus flew into the room, he landed on the end of their bed.

“I heard what that meat head said to you,” Papyrus said. “I also heard what happened, thankfully it was me at this time and not Sans. He needs the rest right now.”

“What’s the point of telling the truth when no one ever listens to you?” Frisk asked.

“You know it’s true, doesn’t matter if people know if it is the truth or not,” Papyrus said.

“Yes, but you, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, everyone can have a voice, but I can’t,” Frisk said crying. “I just some pathetic orphan that no one wanted to truly raise. I am so pathetic.”

“Enough of that,” Papyrus said landing on Frisk’s shoulder. “Look Frisk, you are not the only one that doesn’t have a voice. I think you should know about this and why he acted the way he did at the festival a few days ago.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked confused.

“Sans doesn’t have a family,” Papyrus said quickly. “He lost them all during a festival, a similar one to that one.”

“What happened?” Frisk asked sitting down on the bed.

Papyrus glided down to the bed and turned to Frisk.

“He was performing the main dance with his family,” Papyrus said. “This was the first time his powers manifested and at the end of the dance. Sans ended up not only destroying the village, but killed everyone within the village along with his family. He was terrified when he was shoved into the middle of that dance, he did not want a repeat event.”

“Sans has no one in his life?” Frisk asked realizing that their friend has suffered a lot more than what they realized.

“He’s been on his own since that day,” Papyrus said. “He spent years controlling and maintaining his powers, the only one that he cannot control is his foresight. Then again I don’t know too much on that power.”

“He has you though,” Frisk said looking down at the bird.

“He does, but Sans was alone for a long time before he came across me,” Papyrus said. “It was after Chara came to him to learn under him, but he refused for obvious reasons. Chara was outraged by this refusal. Chara tore up a nearby village in anger and I was within the village, I was young at the time and I tried to stop this powerful force. Chara managed to release a power burst of magic, that one time event from her, it changed me. I knew Sans’s most powerful form because he used that trying to defend my village, Sans was close to death that day. I remember a lot and during his recovery, him and I talked a lot and we became close friends. I have never seen him so happy and then you came into our lives and I have never seen him so happy with having someone to teach.”

Frisk was confused on what he was trying to say to them.

“What I am trying to say is that you are bringing him a joy that I have never seen come from him before,” Papyrus explained to Frisk. “You are the light that he desperately needed in his life.”

“But I am nothing,” Frisk said sadly.

“You are everything,” Papyrus said. “Sans believes that you will do something great for both monsters and humans, he sees that you are everything. At least to him and I am starting to see what he sees within you as well.”

Frisk pulled the bird into a hug and cried a bit more into the feathers of the bird. Papyrus wrapped his wings around the poor child as they cried.

“Everything will be alright,” Papyrus said. “Just keep believing in yourself because there are people that really believe in you.”

“Thank you,” Frisk said holding the bird. “Thank you so much.”


	11. Gaining Back Control

It had been a couple of weeks and Sans recovered his voice from the whole ordeal, even though it was deeper than it originally was. He knew that it was from the wound on his neck, though it did throw Frisk off slightly. While Sans could not get out of his bed, but he didn’t mind too much from it. Though Sans often tried to walk around his room and he heavily leaned against his desk or bookshelf to help him keep stable as he was recovering some form of walking.

When he was getting better at walking, Toriel walked into the room while he was walking around.

“Sans, what are you doing?” Toriel asked scaring the skeleton.

Sans jumped and ended up leaning onto his desk while looking at the goat monster that was in his room.

“I am just working on walking again,” Sans said in his defense. “I cannot be kept in a bed all day.”

“Yes, but your wounds are still healing,” Toriel said walking over to the skeleton and taking his arm.

Sans pulled his arm away from Toriel, he didn’t need any help while doing this.

“I’m fine,” Sans said not looking at Toriel. “They’re just scratches that are on my bones, they are nothing now.”

“Yes, but they are not even closed yet,” Toriel said trying to guide Sans back to his bed.

“Where’s the kiddo right now?” Sans asked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“They’re somewhere around here,” Toriel said looking at the bandages around Sans’s wounds.

Sans hissed in pain a bit when she removed the one around his neck and touched the puncture wounds.

“These are looking better than what they originally did,” Toriel said wrapping a clean bandage back around his making Sans gasp out as she put it around his neck a little tight. “So can you explain to me what happened?”

“Well I transformed into a dragon to fight off Chara,” Sans stated. “During this fight I was defending Frisk and Papyrus from an attack, she managed to inject me with venom and bit and clawed up my arms. She managed to deliver a bite to my neck as well.”

“Is this Chara dead?” Toriel asked.

“No,” Sans grumbled out. “But she learned to stay away or she’s going to be stupid again and challenge me, she will perish if she does that and I’ll make sure that she perishes.”

“You are not fighting her again,” Toriel said with a stern voice. “You almost lost your life this last time and I am forbidding you from fighting.”

“I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but I know when to fight and when not to fight,” Sans said informing the goat lady. “Chara is someone that I am going fight every time until they are no more.”

“Yes, but next time I don’t think you’ll make it out of the fight,” Toriel said in a gentle tone.

“Then at least I fought to protect people,” Sans said to Toriel before flopping back onto his bed.

“Just relax for the rest of the day,” Toriel said. “If you get up from bed again, I am going to remove your legs.”

Sans just laughed hearing her idle threat to him, he knew that she wouldn’t do that to him. He shifted slightly to the point where he was comfortable, he sighed in relief and began to close his eyes in order to take a small nap before the kiddo came to talk with him. That was until he felt a furry paw go over his mouth, Sans looked around and saw the young lordship pinning him down.

“I am done hearing Frisk talk about your so called powers,” Asriel said holding a dagger above his head.

Sans tried to struggle under the large monster’s grasp, but he couldn’t and Sans couldn’t call for help. Asriel was about to bring down the dagger when Asgore came into the room, Sans was reliefed slightly and Asriel immediately got off of Sans.

“Asriel, what in god’s name are you doing?” Asgore asked shocked by his son’s actions.

“I am tired of hearing Frisk’s tall tales about how he has magic and everything,” Asriel said angrily. “If he had magic he would have fought back using it.”

“I’m recovering you young prick,” Sans growled to Asriel. “My magic is still recovering slowly, it’s there, but I can’t do anything with it right now.”

Asriel turned to Sans hatred was within his eyes, he raised a hand and smacked Sans across the face. Sans had to move his jaw in order to get rid of the pain.

“Know your place, you pathetic whelp,” Asriel growled to Sans.

Sans then stood up from the bed, he was about a foot smaller than Asriel, but he could tell that Asriel was scared of him. Asgore was doing nothing in fear that something could happen to either the powerful wizard within his home and his son.

“I know my place,” Sans growled to Asriel. “But here’s the thing, I don’t care about it. I went against Asgore’s wishes about Frisk getting an education, I am still here and I am going to keep defying people until I keel over and die. I don’t need any kind of shit from you, your young lordship.”

Sans knew that he could potentially get in trouble with Asgore, but he didn’t care as of this moment. He was going to speak his mind and this little brat was going to learn never to mess with him again.

“If you ever do that to me again,” Sans growled out. “I am _personally_ dragging you to _hell_.”

Everything went silent, Asriel was scared of Sans as Sans was standing there staring intensely at the overgrown goat that was before him.

“Now leave my room and get on with your training before I change my mind about sparing you,” Sans growled to Asriel pointing to the door where Asgore was slowly creeping out of.

The two monsters left and Sans sat down at the edge of his bed and breathed out a frustrated sigh. He looked around to find where his pipe was placed, he found it and lit it carefully with his magic before he took a deep breath with smoke. He released it slowly out in front of him, after that puff of smoke, Sans put out the pipe and laid down on the bed.

He was just trying to forget what happened and get some rest before Frisk came in and talked with him about anything and everything they could think of. Sans yawned out before he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

 Frisk was outside with Papyrus, they were just outside looking into the moat.

“Sans wanted to turn us into fish and explore the moat?” Frisk asked as they looked into the moat.

“Yeah, I told him it wasn’t the best idea since he had no idea what was in there,” Papyrus said looking into the water.

“I can tell you that there is a big pike that lives down there,” Frisk said scooting back from the water.

“Really?” Papyrus asked.

Frisk found a frog off on the side and managed to catch it, they proceeded to toss it into the water in front of them. A large tail appeared on the surface for a second, but it was enough to scare Papyrus.

“That’s a big fish,” Papyrus said scared a little bit.

“Asriel put it in there when he was young,” Frisk stated. “There’s no natural predators in order to stop it and it devours anything in the water.”

“I guess it is a good thing that Sans was unable to do that with you,” Papyrus said looking into the water again.

The two looked up and saw smoke coming from Sans’s window, they both went inside and found Toriel throwing water into the room. Asgore threw water while standing in the room.

“What the hell?!” a startled voice called out.

“Sans, you were surrounded by flames,” Asgore said to the poor skeleton.

“I was sleeping,” Sans said shocked.

Frisk looked into the room and saw their friend drenched in water.

“Control your magic,” Asgore said.

“I will, just give me a little bit of time,” Sans said getting up from the bed.

Sans removed his soaked shirt and hung it in front of the window, he made his way to the doorway. He shuffled, but at least he was stable on his feet. Frisk thought that their friend was entirely skeleton, but they saw that he looks like he is made up of bones, but his abdomen was just like their with the definition of ribs and bones.

“Stop staring kiddo,” Sans said to them.

Sans made it past them and began to walk down the hallway, Frisk followed him.

“Where are you going?” Frisk asked their skeletal friend.

“Out,” Sans said plainly.

“Where though?” Frisk asked wanting to know where their friend was heading.

“Somewhere in the forest,” Sans said. “I’m just going to release some magic, see if I can get it back under control.”

“Can I come too?” Frisk asked the skeleton.

“It’s not safe,” Sans said to them.

“Please?” Frisk pleaded with the skeleton.

Sans sighed before stopping and turning to the human.

“Look kiddo, I am heading out to control my magic,” Sans said to them. “Meaning there are going to be huge outbursts of magic and you might be caught in the outburst. I do not want that to happen, so let me head out and I’ll be back later.”

“Seriously?” Frisk asked.

“Yes,” Sans said continuing to walk away from them. “Papyrus make sure that they don’t come out to follow me.”

“I’ll try my best,” Papyrus said.

Sans walked away and Frisk was left there watching their friend leave.

“Will he be back?” Frisk asked.

“He’ll be back before nightfall,” Papyrus said to the human.


	12. Magic and Abandoned Friends

Sans spent a lot of time in the forest, over extending his magic to its limits. While Sans was sore for over extending his magic, he needed to leave in order to clear his head and relieve himself from the unnecessary hatred from Asriel. Sans leaned against a tree and tried to control his breathing before he went back to the castle, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his pipe. He snapped his fingers lighting it, he leaned back against the tree and looked up at the canopy.

After a while, Sans realized that he should be heading back to castle, he got up from the ground and started heading back. Sans was not in any kind of rush back to the castle, he wasn’t sure if he was welcomed to stay there any longer, which he knew would affect Frisk badly. When Sans got back, he went into his room finding Frisk with Papyrus on his bed sleeping. Sans never saw Papyrus act this way towards anyone, Sans thought it was good for him to have someone there.

Sans checked his shirt again and found that it was dry, Sans put it on and carefully laid down at the edge of his bed. Sans yawned out before falling asleep at the end of the bed.

* * *

 

 It was a couple months later, it was during the winter time. Sans made a full recovery and he was teaching Frisk again, but they were going outside to learn about things. Today, Frisk was cleaning up after dinner with Sans helping them, but Asriel seemed to be grumbling about something.

“What is it Asriel?” Toriel asked her son.

“I lost my page,” Asriel grumbled out. “The tournament is going to be coming up tomorrow and I don’t know what to do.”

“Frisk will be your page again,” Asgore said proudly.

Frisk saw that Sans stopped where he was and everything fell silent, Frisk saw that everyone was staring at Sans in pure terror. Sans moved his shoulders and walked into the kitchen and everyone relaxed a bit.

“Asgore, you have to think this through,” Toriel said to her husband.

“It’s not like they’ll become anything, even with that education that, that magician is giving them,” Asgore retorted. “That numb skull has no idea what he is even doing.”

“Asgore enough,” Toriel said.

“No, Frisk is going to Asriel’s page and that is final,” Asgore said slamming his fist on the table.

Frisk grabbed the rest of the plates and went into the kitchen, where Sans was trying to do dishes. Frisk set the dished next to the wash bucket before kneeling down and working on the dishes they brought down.

“He’s stupid to think that I don’t know what I am doing,” Sans grumbled out.

“Sans just relax,” Frisk said.

“It’s difficult,” Sans said to Frisk. “Please don’t tell me that you are actually going to do that. Be a page for lord Prick and his demon spawn.”

“Sans, they’re family,” Frisk said defending them.

“If they were family, they would be down here helping you as well,” Sans was now growling angrily at them. “Seriously, they treat you like you are their slave. They want you to be dumb and agree to everything that they tell you to do, they want you to stay that way, so they can have another maid around here.”

“That’s not true,” Frisk said to Sans. “They don’t see me like that.”

“Really?” Sans asked sort of laughing at this. “Then why don’t you take a good hard look at what they are doing to you.”

Frisk couldn’t look Sans in the eyes, they knew that they treated them like they were beneath them. Sans sighed out and got up from where they were, he went to the back door and opened it.

 “Where are you going?” Frisk asked.

“I’m heading out,” Sans grumbled out.

“When will you come back,” Frisk asked.

“I don’t know,” Sans said walking out the door.

Frisk was left in the basement and they didn’t know what to think. Sans was gone and Frisk was alone.

“I heard something going on, what happened?” Papyrus asked coming into the room.

“Sans, he left,” Frisk said on the verge of tears.

Papyrus flew over to Frisk and Frisk held the bird gently in their arms.

“It’ll be okay,” Papyrus said trying to soothe the child. “Do you know where he went off to?”

“No,” Frisk said.

“He’ll return,” Papyrus said to them. “He’ll return.”


	13. The Sword in the Stone

Frisk was standing with Asriel and Asgore watching a match that was going on, Frisk was wearing Sans’s sash around their neck and Papyrus was nestled within it to keep warm. Frisk got bored and walked away from the fighting, they knew Asriel was going to be fine when it was his turn. The two began to wander the town.

“They’re going to hang you for leaving,” Papyrus said.

“So what?” Frisk asked the bird nestled against their neck. “Doesn’t matter to me anymore, they don’t care about me or what happens to me.”

The two came across a sword that was buried within a large boulder in a church yard. Frisk walked over to it and looked at the sword.

“The sword in the stone,” Papyrus said in shock.

Frisk reached out and took the hilt in their hand, it seemed that the heavens opened up as they did so. Frisk released the hilt in shock, they were confused.

“What just happened?” Frisk asked confused.

“I don’t know, but we should leave,” Papyrus said to them.

“I wonder, if I can pull it out,” Frisk said to the bird.

“Frisk don’t do it,” Papyrus said watching as Frisk took the hilt again and pulled at the sword.

At first the sword didn’t budge and then it pulled out of the stone, it sat in Frisk’s grip. Frisk looked down at the bird and saw that the bird was shocked.

“Frisk put it back and get out of here,” Papyrus said quickly to them.

“I’m the ruler of all England,” Frisk said in shock while looking at the blade. “I’m royalty, holy shit.”

“Frisk put it back,” Papyrus said to them.

“I’m going to show everyone that I am the true ruler of England,” Frisk said turning to run back to everyone.

“Frisk, you are going to get into trouble,” Papyrus said quickly.

“I don’t care,” Frisk said running back to the tournament.

Frisk managed to find Asgore and Asriel within the crowd.

“Lord Asgore, Sir Asriel,” Frisk said happily while holding the sword still.

The two goat monsters turned to Frisk and had a displeased look on their faces.

“Whose blade did you steal?” Asgore asked accusing them of stealing.

“You can’t even hold the blade properly,” Asriel said snatching the blade away from Frisk.

Asriel held it up to his face and Asgore got to see that blade properly.

“Wait a moment,” Asgore said taking the blade in his hands. “This is the sword in the stone.”

Asgore then glared at Frisk in disbelief.

“Where did you manage to get this?” Asgore asked.

“I pulled it from the stone,” Frisk said.

The tournament stopped and everyone was listening the exchange.

“Someone pulled the sword from the stone?” Undyne asked looking at the group. “Who pulled it out?”

“I did,” Frisk said sheepishly.

Everyone began laughing as they stared at the small child.

“It’s true,” Frisk said pleadingly. “I pulled it out, it was in the church yard.”

“Alright, if you are going to be adamant about this, then let’s see you do it again,” Asgore said grabbing Frisk and dragging them back to the stone.

* * *

 

 Sans felt his magic surge as if something important happened, he had a vision of Frisk holding a sword in their hands. Sans transformed into a small bird and flew to where he knew the church yard was, he landed on the church and watched as Asgore placed the sword back into the stone.

“Alright, if you can perform another mircal go ahead,” Asgore said gesturing to the sword within the stone.

Sans saw the kiddo, they were wearing his sash around their neck and Sans felt a bit of guilt build within him. He watched as the kiddo walked up the stone with confidence he never seen, but Asriel shoved them back.

“Anyone can do it once it is already pulled,” Asriel said to the entire crowd.

Sans glared down and Asriel took the sword within his grip, Sans was amused when Asriel couldn’t pull the sword out from the stone. He had to hold back a laugh as he watched the brat struggle with the immovable sword. Other joined in to help him, but the sword wouldn’t move.

“ENOUGH!” a voice yelled through the crowd and everyone stopped and moved away from the sword. “LET’S ALLOW THIS CHILD TO TRY AND PULL THE SWORD FROM THE STONE!”

Sans looked down and saw that it was Undyne, he was pleased to see that she still stood on Frisk’s side. Frisk walked up the sword carefully now and took the hilt in their hand, the sun shone down on them. Sans smiled seeing that his prediction about them was correct, they were someone important. Frisk pulled the sword from the stone and everyone bowed to them, Frisk was dumbfounded by this.

“What is the name of our new ruler?” Undyne asked Frisk.

“Frisk, my name is Frisk,” Frisk said with slight discomfort.

“All hail Frisk, sovner of all England!” Undyne called out to everyone.

“All hail Frisk!” Everyone cheered out.

“Way to go kiddo,” Sans said to himself. “I’m proud of you, I just hope that you can forgive me.”

Sans flew off somewhere and changed back into his regular form and watched as the people moved from the court yard to the large castle that stood in the middle of London. Sans could only image the amount of pride the kiddo must have been feeling, they wouldn’t miss him that much. Sans began his trek back to the castle of Dreemurrs’, Sans walked into the back door.

He began to walk to his room to collect his things, but he had a run in with Toriel.

“Sans, where have you been?” Toriel asked. “Frisk has been lonely without your company.”

“I needed to clear my mind about things,” Sans said walking into his room. “I’m just here to collect my things.”

“Frisk is going to be devastated that you took your things and left without telling them,” Toriel said to Sans.

“No they won’t,” Sans said to her. “They’ll be okay without me.”

“Sans please,” Toriel said.

“Tell Frisk that they are the best thing that came into my life,” Sans said walking out the back door.

Sans began walking back to his home in the forest, but before he could make it there. Someone grabbed him and bound his hands behind his back and blindfolded him. Then someone knocked him out.


	14. Kings and Kingdoms

Frisk was sitting in the throne room, Papyrus sat next to him as Frisk began looking at the sword. Frisk gave the order to find Sans and bring him to them unharmed.

“They’ll find him,” Papyrus said trying to ease Frisk.

“I want to say sorry to him,” Frisk said to Papyrus. “I want to tell him that he was right and that I was nothing to everyone until I gained something that everyone wanted.”

“Sans won’t hold that against you,” Papyrus said to Frisk.

“But I hold that against myself,” Frisk said standing up. “I don’t deserve to be the ruler, I don’t deserve this title. I am nothing, I am nothing but a maid to Asgore and Asriel.”

The doors opened up and Undyne came in carrying a limp body with her, she threw the person down at Frisk’s feet.

“I managed to find him walking in the woods,” Undyne said to Frisk bowing her head slightly.

Frisk walked over to the body and saw that it was in fact Sans, they felt relieved at the sight of their friend. Papyrus flew over to the skeleton who was bound, he removed the ropes around the skeleton’s arms. Frisk removed the blindfold and placed a gentle hand on the skeleton’s cheek.

“You are dismissed Undyne,” Frisk said up to the fish monster looking at the scene.

Undyne left the throne room and Frisk turned their attention back to Sans.

“Sans, I am sorry,” Frisk said to Sans placing their head on his shoulder. “You were right, you were right about everything. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you. I don’t deserve this title, I don’t deserve to have a friend like you.”

Frisk heard a groan under them.

“Nah, you deserve everything,” Sans groaned out.

Frisk leaned back and saw Sans open his eyes and was staring at them.

“Sans,” Frisk said tackling their friend tears in their eyes.

“Easy kiddo, these are the only ribs I got,” Sans said laughing a bit.

“Sans please forgive me,” Frisk said.

“You don’t have anything for me to have to do that,” Sans said to them. “I should be the one that should be sorry. I shouldn’t have walked out, I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I shouldn’t have done a lot of things, I hope that you yourself can forgive me.”

“Sans please don’t leave again,” Frisk said to him, hugging his chest.

“I won’t kiddo,” Sans said hugging the young ruler back. “I won’t make that mistake again. I promise you that.”

* * *

 

A couple years into ruling, Sans was relaxed to be right next to someone he trusted to rule the country right. Frisk came to him when they needed someone to make the decision about the country. That was until he was disturbed from a nap in his room, Undyne had woken him up by dropping a book on the ground next to him.

“What the hell?!” Sans said upon waking up so harshly.

“Sans, we have an issue,” Undyne said to him.

“No, you are about to have an angry tired wizard on your hands,” Sans said glaring at her.

“Sans, do you know what Frisk’s gender is?” Undyne asked him.

“No,” Sans said rubbing his eye sockets.

“Well we need to find out to find a suitor for them,” Undyne said.

“Pfft,” Sans laughed looking up at Undyne. “Are you going to find Frisk a partner?”

“Its part of the tradition of being the ruler of a kingdom,” Undyne said down to the skeleton.

“Part of tradition?” Papyrus asked from his perch. “I doubt that.”

“Look bird brain, we need to find a partner for Frisk whether you like it or not,” Undyne said. “We need to find out their gender in order to find a suitable partner for them.”

“Just leave them alone for right now,” Sans said relaxing back into the pillows.

“Sans, you need to help,” Undyne said putting her hand on either side of him.

“I don’t need to do anything,” Sans said looking her in the eyes.

“Look, you are the only one that can get close enough to ask that question,” Undyne said.

“Fine,” Sans said getting up from his bed. “I’ll see what our highness is doing at the moment.”

Sans walked out of his room and went to find his ruler, he managed to find them standing out on a taris overlooking London. Sans leaned against the railing next to him.

“Beautiful isn’t it kiddo?” Sans asked looking over at them.

“I’ve been in power for a few years now,” Frisk said to Sans. “I barely know how to help run this place.”

“You’re doing a fantastic job,” Sans said nudging them slightly. “I mean there hasn’t been a bloody cue to get you out of power.”

Sans laughed slightly.

“Yes, but I feel lonely within this large castle,” Frisk said. “I mean you and Papyrus provide a lot of comfort, but I feel like I am missing something.”

“Tell me, I might be able to help you out,” Sans said to them.

“I was thinking about taking a wife,” Frisk said. “Maybe start a family here.”

“A couple of royal little ones,” Sans said with a slight laugh. “That sure would be interesting to have around here, maybe one will have magic.”

“Will you teach them?” Frisk asked. “Will you teach them if they have magic old friend?”

“I would be more than happy to,” Sans said smiling at his ruler. “So you’re a male? Or are you interested in females?”

“Sans!” Frisk exclaimed pushing Sans’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t help it,” Sans laughed. “But seriously, we have no clue if you are either a boy or a girl.”

“I’m a boy, but I prefer not going by a gender,” Frisk said to their old friend.

“I understand and I am not going to tell the entire castle staff that you are a boy if you don’t want me to,” Sans said.

“Undyne already came to me this morning,” Frisk said to Sans. “Literally woke me up asking me my gender.”

“She did that to me, but it was with my mid afternoon nap,” Sans said.

“She needs to learn boundaries,” Frisk said rolling their eyes to their friend.

“We should barricade our doors,” Sans said.

“She would break down the door in order to get to us,” Frisk said.

The two laughed as they looked over the city.

“So what are we going to do about this uh… issue?” Sans asked politely.

“Maybe we could send a word out to neighboring kingdoms and we can find a partner for me,” Frisk said to their old friend.

“It is a possibility,” Sans said shrugging his shoulders.

“I have to head out for a meeting with some other kingdoms,” Frisk sighed out. “I’ve never met this kingdom and I am a little hesitant about meeting them.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Sans said casually. “Maybe your true love is there.”

“Doubt it,” Frisk sighed out.

“Don’t feel like there’s nothing until you find out,” Sans said placing a hand on their shoulder. “Watch there’s going to be a lovely bride there for you.”

“If there isn’t, it’s your head on the line,” Frisk said smiling at their friend.

“My head is on the line if you can catch me,” Sans said to them.

“Come on let’s get going to this meeting,” Frisk said moving inside.


	15. Love at First Sight

Frisk and Sans were walking to their meeting, Frisk was holding onto some form of optimism with this meeting. Frisk knew that Sans just didn’t want to deal with Undyne and her constant pestering. Once they got to the meeting spot, Frisk laid eyes upon the king and queen of the neighboring kingdom of Solas, along with them was their daughter.

“Welcome King and Queen Lux,” Frisk said bowing to them slightly. “I beg your pardon for being a little bit late, I was having a lengthy conversation with my head guardsmen.”

“You have nothing to be worried about Ruler Frisk Pendragon,” the king said. “And please we are on a first name basis with you. The name is Zion and this is my lovely wife, Freya, and our daughter Gwen.”

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you,” Frisk said to them giving them a smile.

“And who have you brought with you?” Zion asked.

“I brought a close friend and my personal wizard, Sans,” Frisk said gesturing to Sans who was standing next to them.

“A magic user?!” Zion asked shocked as he was staring at Sans. “You are a new ruler and I am guessing that you were never told this.”

“I was never told what?” Frisk asked.

“Magic is forbidden and anyone that can use magic is to be put to death,” Zion said now glaring at Sans.

Frisk noticed their friend taking a step back away from the royal families. Frisk stepped in front of their friend, protecting them from the glare of this family.

“I guess I was never told that and I am going to make sure that this law is gone,” Frisk said to the other royal family.

“Magic is a dangerous,” Zion said trying to intimidate Frisk.

“Sans is not dangerous,” Frisk said laughing slightly. “I have seen a much more deadly magic user, of which, Sans fought against and drove away successfully.”

“You mean that user isn’t dead?” Zion asked.

“No,” Frisk said to them. “They’re not that stupid to return to this area when they know full well that Sans is here. I am not going to get away my protection, even if that means I am breaking the rules that my family set in place.”

Zion glared at Frisk and Frisk returned a small smile on their face.

“Father, if what Frisk is saying is true, then we should trust them,” Gwen spoke up catching both rulers off guard.

“Gwen, this is none of your business,” Zion said to his daughter harshly.

“It is,” Gwen responded to her father. “If I am going to take our throne, then I am stating that their reasoning for having their friend here still around.”

Gwen walked over to Frisk and Sans, Gwen bowed her head.

“It is a very noble thing to do, spare a life that has never done anything wrong,” Gwen said to Frisk.

Frisk stared into Gwen’s eyes, they were an emerald green color and Frisk felt their own heart leapt in response.

“This meeting is done with,” Zion said. “I hope we will meet again for trade.”

“That is a very likely meeting in our future,” Frisk said. “But may I ask your daughter here to take a walk with me.”

Frisk could hear Sans stifle a laugh and Frisk stepped on his foot causing Sans to yelp in pain.

“You may,” Freya said stopping her husband from answering. “Please

Frisk began walking with Gwen in tow, Frisk looked over this girl and they felt their heart beat against their chest.

“How did you meet Sans?” Gwen asked.

“I ended up falling into his home,” Frisk said to Gwen.

“That must have irritated him,” Gwen said.

“No, he knew that I was coming and was actually prepared for me to appear,” Frisk said smiling lightly.

“How did you fall into his home?” Gwen asked now staring at Frisk.

“I was trying to recover an arrow that my adoptive brother lost in a forest,” Frisk said to Gwen, trying not to sound like all the other guys. “Sans taught me everything that I know, he’s a really close friend and I’m happy that I fell into his life.”

Frisk laughed at their pun and Gwen noticed it too, she laughed and Frisk was falling head over heels for her.

“Your lordship, we need to get back before Undyne decides to have us sleep with the fishes!” Sans yelled out to the two royals.

“Just one moment Sans!” Frisk yelled back to his wizard.

“You should head back to your kingdom, you must have a busy day,” Gwen said pulling Frisk back to the meeting point.

They walked back and Gwen walked off with her family and Frisk stood with Sans watching them leave.

“You’re in love bucko,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Am not,” Frisk defended themselves.

“I’m not blind to see that kind of chemistry,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Coming from the same man that apparently doesn’t see this kind of future,” Frisk said.

“I choose not to look into this kind of future,” Sans said to Frisk.

The two began walking back to Frisk’s castle, Frisk was still thinking about Gwen.

“So when’s the wedding?” Sans asked Frisk.

“Sans!” Frisk said in complete shock to Sans.

“I’m being serious,” Sans said to Frisk. “You both are in love with the other and not to mention that Undyne wants you to marry someone.”

“Yes Sans, but I’m not sure,” Frisk said. “Can you look to see if I end up with her?”

“I am not doing that,” Sans said. “I’m not playing matchmaker with magic.”

“Sans please,” Frisk begged their long time friend.

“No,” Sans said. “Magic isn’t a toy. You see me, I rarely use it outside of protecting people or using it to light my pipe for a smoke.”

“I am asking this favor from you,” Frisk said.

“If I tell you then it won’t go according to the fate that I lay out,” Sans said to Frisk. “I don’t want to tell you and then you do something that makes her turn away from you, but don’t worry. I believe in you kiddo.”

The two reached the castle and standing at the door was the fish knight herself waiting for them.

“We should run for our lives right now,” Sans said to Frisk.

“I agree with you there,” Frisk said starting to run away from Sans.


	16. Relationships

Sans and Frisk were both caught by Undyne, Sans didn’t bother using his magic when he was tackled to the ground by the fish monster. The two were drug inside and they were thrown into chairs, Sans rubbed his spine from the rough impact. Undyne walked up to their ruler.

“Frisk, you need to tell us your gender so we can find you a partner to keep the bloodline strong,” Undyne said getting into Frisk’s face.

“I’m a human,” Frisk said irritating the fish monster.

“No Frisk,’ Undyne said sighing out.

Sans couldn’t help but laugh at Undyne, which he got her attention. She came stomping over to him and got in his face.

“You think this is funny bone man?” Undyne growled to him.

“Honestly, yes,” Sans said with a smile. “I find this all rather hilarious, I would leave the kid alone. They found something that caught their interest today.”

“Sans!” Frisk yelled to him.

“I’m not giving details kiddo,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Wait, they found a potential partner?” Undyne asked.

“See you are the one that made her think that,” Sans said to Frisk.

“Sans!” Frisk said.

“That’s great, we’ll step up a wedding and every kingdom shall know of the union,” Undyne said.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now,” Sans said getting up from the chair. “Let Frisk court her, we can’t jump ahead while this relationship is in a fragile state.”

“Very well,” Undyne said glaring at the wizard. “But you are going to be in charge of making sure that this goes well.”

“No promises,” Sans said up to the fish monster.

Undyne groaned and walked out of the room.

“Sans, we could have kept this a secret,” Frisk said.

“And have her find out on her own and go overboard,” Sans groaned to the young ruler. “No thank you.”

“Zion is not going to allow you to get close to us,” Frisk said to his magician.

“Obviously you are not thinking about what I can do,” Sans said. “I can change my form and I can observe you from afar.”

“I forgot that you can shapeshift,” Frisk said to Sans.

“Now, let us see about getting you and her alone again,” Sans said while walking with Frisk. 

* * *

 

Frisk was overjoyed to know that he was allowed to talk to Gwen, he had been talking with her and he was ready to ask the big question to her. Frisk was sitting in Sans’s room while Sans was working on a small project that he was currently working on.

“Sans, this is big,” Frisk said sitting on Sans’s bed. “I really like this girl and she’s perfect.”

“Slow down bucko,” Sans said with his face buried within a small wooden machine. “She might only like you as a friend.”

“Oh please spare me this talk,” Frisk said from the bed.

“What would you like me to say?” Sans asked looking over at Frisk. “Yes, my king, you’re choice in doing so is absolutely going to go correctly.”

“I would like an answer from you soothsayer,” Frisk said resting their head on their knuckles with a small smile crossing his face.

“You do realize that you cannot trick me into giving you how this will turn out for you,” Sans said returning to his work.

“What are you working on anyway?” Frisk asked looking at the thing in front of Sans.

“Just working on something that I saw in a vision,” Sans said. “I can actually create it with the material I can acquire.”

“What is it?” Frisk asked.

Sans moved some materials around and showed Frisk a picture scribbled on some paper, Frisk looked at it. To them it was weird and Sans stopped and looked up at them.

“It’s a plane,” Sans said. “Or I think that’s what it is called. Either way, what it does is that it flies like a bird and can move people within it. This is just a basic model of it.”

“That’s incredible,” Frisk said to his wizard.

“Again only a model,” Sans said grabbing the paper back from them. “You should get yourself ready to impress the young lady that is coming to have a talk with you.”

“Are you going to be around us?” Frisk asked.

“No,” Sans said to his king. “I rather not interfere with this delicate matter.”

Frisk sighed and left his wizard’s room, to which he ran into someone. Frisk straightened himself and looked down, it was Gwen who ran into him.

“I am sorry,” Gwen said to Frisk.

“I should be the one apologizing,” Frisk said to her.

“No I am within your castle,” Gwen said. “You deserve more respect than me.”

“Would you two love birds go somewhere else than in front of my door!?” Sans exclaimed from within the room.

Frisk gave a small chuckle and looked at Gwen who was in disbelief.

“You let him talk to you like that?” Gwen asked.

“He’s a friend,” Frisk said to Gwen. “Come this way so we can allow the old grumpy bones to his work.”

Frisk heard a grumble from the room while he guided Gwen out to the garden.

“How long have you know Sans?” Gwen asked.

“I’ve known him for a while now,” Frisk said. “He’s been there believing in me when no one else would. He’s actually quite amazing, along with protecting from what is a great evil.”

“The great evil that Sans protected everyone from,” Gwen said.

“Yes, but look Sans is no one to fear,” Frisk said. “He’s a great wizard and the greatest friend anyone can ask for.”

“I believe you,” Gwen said. “I never actually met a real wizard before, I’ve seen gestures that do fake magic and tricks.”

“Sans can shapeshift and he has shapeshifted before in the past,” Frisk sighed.

“Like what?” Gwen asked.

“A bird for me and he changed into a dragon to fight off this great evil,” Frisk said.

Frisk looked up and saw a blue salamander crawl past his foot and knew that it was Sans.

“But it’s just something he can do,” Frisk said. “Other than that, what’s your kingdom like?”

“Boring compared to yours,” Gwen said not noticing the salamander that Frisk saw. “We have a few monsters within our kingdom, but their kind of rude and mostly annoying.”

“Some can be like that,” Frisk said sitting on the ground.

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his hand and saw Sans latched onto his hand while glaring. Frisk shook him off and moved his hand from the ground.

“What was that?” Gwen asked.

“Just a small lizard making it’s territory known,” Frisk said. “Nothing to worry about.”

The two continued talking until Frisk felt the need to ask the question.

“So, I really like you a lot,” Frisk said. “You’re pretty amazing and I want you to be mine.”

“This is sudden,” Gwen said looking away from Frisk.

Frisk felt his heart drop, was Sans right about this? Did he spring it on her too quickly?

“But I like you as well,” Gwen said. “It would be an honor to be with you.”

Frisk was elated and hugged Gwen, he couldn’t have been happier.


	17. This is Goodbye

Frisk and Gwen got married and Sans now has to deal with hearing from both royals about anything, Sans was reading in his room just for his entertainment. That was until Frisk came into the room, he was wearing armor and he looked a little stressed. Sans sat up on his bed needing to hear what his king was doing in armor.

“Sans, we are going to be attacked by another kingdom,” Frisk said.

“Okay,” Sans said standing up from his bed.

“Chara is leading them,” Frisk said.

That got Sans’s attention, he grimaced at her name and growled inwardly.

“I know,” Frisk said.

“I’ll get ready,” Sans said. “When do we head out?”

“Now,” Frisk said.

“No time to get anything,” Sans said to Frisk. “Let’s go.”

The two headed out to the battle and Sans knew that Chara was planning his death, Frisk gathered his army and they began their trek to the battle. Sans changed into a large dragon as they walked to the battle field scaring a lot of the men within the army. Sans walked beside Frisk as they rode on their horse, Sans lowered his head to his king.

“Sans, don’t get yourself hurt in this battle with her this time,” Frisk said to him.

Sans let out a growl knowing that he might get hurt in this fight.

“Promise me you won’t die my loyal wizard,” Frisk said to the overly large dragon.

“I promise,” Sans growled. "I promise I won't die."

The trooped marched where the battle field was, they saw the other troops over across an open field. Sans growled when he laid eyes on Chara’s monstrous form.

“Go get her big guy,” Frisk said with a smile to his wizard.

Sans let out a huff and charged into battle, Chara rushed to him. Sans clashed with Chara making sure to keep a close eye on where her poisonous tail was at. Sans saw the tail come at him and he caught it within his teeth. He saw Chara roar at him and Sans ripped off the poisonous end, Chara let out a ear piecering scream and Sans spat the tip onto the ground and roared at Chara.

“You are going to die Sansy!” Chara roared at him.

Chara reared up and raised her claws, Sans got up as well and clawing at Chara. Sans managed to defend himself against the onslaught from Chara, he was making sure that she tired herself out before he went in for the kill. Soon enough Sans saw his chance and enclosed his jaws around her neck.

Sans knew he was going to kill her. He was about to deal the final blow, but a pain shot threw him. He growled in pain and Chara tried to swipe at his chest to get him to let go, but she was out of reach of his chest. Sans wasn’t going to let this continue while he was wounded, he needed to end this fight soon or else he was going to have to fight this bitch wounded and while human. Sans pinned Chara’s body down to the ground with his claws, he began drawing Chara’s head back. He heard a sickening crack come from her neck and he released her neck.

Sans felt sick to his stomach, he slowly changed back into a human and began to look around to lean on something. Sans found a tree nearby and he went to it, he lean his back against it and slowly slid down. Sans looked down and saw a bit of an arrow in his chest, Sans groaned and coughed up some blood into his hand. Sans groaned and looked down and saw that Frisk won the battle, Sans smiled down at his king.

“Do… don’t dwell… on… me,” Sans coughed.

* * *

 

 Frisk claimed victory as he held their king’s crown above his head, he didn’t hear the roaring from Sans or Chara. Frisk began to look around for his wizard and saw his wizard sitting against a tree, Frisk began walking up to the wizard and he could see more details the closer he got. Embedded within Sans’s chest was the head of an arrow, blood was dripping down from Sans’s mouth and Sans was shaking. Frisk ran over to Sans and bent to his loyal magician.

“Sans,” Frisk said getting Sans’s attention. “You promised me that you won't die you asshole."

“F…Frisk,” Sans gasped out. "S... s... sorry."

“You’re going to be alright,” Frisk said trying to stop the blood from Sans’s wound.

“D…don’t…lie to…me,” Sans groaned out. “I…I’m… going to…die.”

Sans coughed up some more blood, Frisk felt hot tears running down his face.

“Kings…don’t…cry,” Sans said raising a shaking hand to Frisk’s face. “D… don’t… cry.”

“Sans,” Frisk said holding his friend’s hand. “You’re going to make it, we’ll save you. I forbid you to die.”

Sans gave Frisk a halfhearted laugh.

“Sorry…s…sire,” Sans breathed out. “Did… didn’t… realize.”

“Please Sans,” Frisk cried. “I can’t lose you.”

“You…you’re… tough…kid…kiddo,” Sans stuttered out his eye sockets drifting closed. “You’re… a… a… good… k… king.”

“SANS!” Frisk cried out feeling their friend’s hand go limp in theirs. “NO!”

Frisk bent over Sans’s lifeless body as Sans let out a final breath, Frisk felt their whole world go dark at the loss of his longtime friend. Frisk was pulled away from Sans’s body as Frisk watched his friend’s hand come crashing to the ground. Frisk tried to go back to his fallen friend, but was held back by his own knight.

“Frisk, we’ll find whoever did this to him,” Undyne said to Frisk. “We’ll find them.”

Frisk just tucked into Undyne and cried, he lost his friend, the first person that understood and believe in him when no one else would. Frisk didn’t feel any comfort within Undyne’s words, he didn’t care enough to know who did that.

“One good thing is that the bitch from before is dead,” Undyne said to Frisk. “But she didn’t kill him, it was someone else.”


	18. Legends are made

Frisk walked back to the castle, Sans’s body within his arms. Frisk didn’t allow anyone else to carry their friend back, once back a man was waiting by the gate. Frisk was on the offense and walked up to the man.

“Leave now,” Frisk ordered.

“Frisk, the spell that was on me, it wore off,” the man said confused slightly.

“Papyrus?” Frisk asked looking at the man and imagining their feathered friend in front of them.

Papyrus’s attention then went to Frisk’s arms and saw Sans’s body, he took a step back from the sight and tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Sans, he’s…he’s,” Papyrus stutter trying to find the courage to say the word.

“Dead,” Frisk said. “Someone murdered him, he managed to kill Chara. Someone else shot him with an arrow.”

“He can’t die!” Papyrus cried out. “He isn’t supposed to die!”

“We’re going to find the person that did this to him,” Frisk said lowly. “I will personally make them pay for doing this to him.”

“Before we begin our search let’s take him to a special place,” Papyrus said gently guiding Frisk.

The two walked to a Cliffside with a tree, it was a little bit away from the castle.

“Place him here,” Papyrus said bending down to the base of the tree.

Frisk placed Sans’s body down against the tree, Papyrus helped a little bit to get the fallen wizard in a natural position. Soon enough a blue light surrounded the wizard, the tree surrounded the wizards and woven a wooden figure from the wood of the tree.

“There, now he will be remembered forever,” Papyrus said.

“One last thing,” Frisk said removing his sword from its sheath.

Frisk placed the sword into the ground at Sans’s feet.

“He deserves this sword more than me,” Frisk said. “He sacrificed his life for everyone around here.”

“He’ll return one day and when he does, he’ll help the next generation into a great future,” Papyrus said.

“I hope so,” Frisk said.

* * *

 

 “After that the legend of the king of all England managed to find the person that was responsible for killing his trusted friend,” a teacher said to a class of young children outside near a castle. “But again this is just a legend and it is said that the sword at the base of this wooden statue is the legendary sword of the king. Some say that the sword glows with magic at night, but this is just a legend.”

The children look at the wooden statue as well as the sword, one of the children reached out to touch the sword.

“Gray, do not touch,” the teacher reprimanded the child.

“Sorry ma’am,” the child said pulling his hand back. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Gray, this is a lesson in the local legend of the King,” the teacher said.

“I understand,” Gray said lowering his head.

“Let’s move on class,” the teacher said walking away.

The class went with her, but Gray stayed back he felt as though something was telling him to pull the sword. Gray grabbed the hilt of the sword and gave it a tug, it was sudden and happened too fast for the child. Gray’s wrist was grabbed by the statue and he was staring in the eyes a skeleton, but the skeleton released the child. The skeleton quickly held onto his side and groaned in pain, Gray didn’t wait to see what this skeleton was going to be capable of.

“TEACHER!” Gray called out running to the teacher.


	19. Author’s note

Hey guys, Cryptic here.

So I am producing a comic for this over on my DeviantArt page username dragongirl3214, there are some edits to it along with expanding some of the chapters. If you want to check it out please do so. A link is [here](https://www.deviantart.com/dragongirl3214/art/Set-in-Stone-Cover-788894062)


End file.
